Eyes like an angel
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: It's kinda about Big Time Rush. The first chapter doesn't involve BTR but they come in later. The main characters are Matilda - Matty. Jasmine- Jaz. And also Carlos and Logan. I don't know if i'll add the other two in. But yeah. R&R. c:
1. Eyes like an angel

"Matty! Matty let me in." You hear someone knocking on your door yelling.

You roll over to look at your clock. 09:08 it read. What the hell was someone doing at your house so early?

"Matty! There's someone at the door for you" you hear your brother Damien yell from across the hall.

"No shit" you yell back getting up.  
>As you run down the stairs you hear the familiar voice of Jasmine calling for you.<br>As you open the door she says "Hey girl, what took you so long?"  
>"If you haven't noticed its 9 o'clock in the morning and you woke me up."<br>"Uhh, no. It's actually 11. You were supposed to meet me by the pools and hour ago. I looked like a dick just standing there."  
>"Shit, sorry" you say as you walk inside. "Want some breakfast?"<br>"Sure! You owe me" she laughs following you inside.

Thirty minutes later once you've had breakfast and gotten changed, you run down the stairs grabbing your phone off the kitchen table heading out the door, Jaz just behind you.

"So, what are we doing today?" Jaz asks.  
>"Well, i think i have to walk the dogs and then we could maybe go swimming?" you say.<br>"We were meant to go swimming like 2 hours ago but someone didn't get outta bed."  
>"Shut up. I had a late night last night."<br>"Well.. Why don't we go for a walk through the park with the dogs and then go to town. I haven't been clothes shopping for ages." Jaz says walking towards your backyard.  
>"Sure!" you shout skipping towards the shed to grab the leads.<br>"Buddy. Snowball." You call your dogs' names and they come running around the corner towards you.

"Woah! Down girl." You say to Buddy as she jumps up and licks your face excited.  
>"Yes, i missed you too" You hear Jaz say to Snowball obviously getting the same attention that Buddy gave to you.<p>

After five minutes of getting slobbered on you put the leads on the dogs and walk out the gate heading towards the park.


	2. Eyes like an angel : 2

"You know" Jasmine starts "The day i first met you was in this park. You ran into me trying to get away from a bee."  
>"That sounds so pathetic. A bee." You reply laughing.<br>"It's true" Jaz says.  
>"Number 13 is hot." You say looking across the field towards the game of hockey going on.<br>"Meh" Jaz replies taking a seat on a bench to watch the game "I like number 4, he's cute".  
>"Number 13 is the best though. Look at his muscles. Yummy."<br>"Yeah, whatever. My guy is the best." Jaz says patting Snowball.

You sit there for about five minutes in silence just watching them when one of the teams scores.  
>Jaz jumps off the seat cheering and jumping up and down.<br>"Uhh, Jaz." You say "You just cheered for the wrong team."  
>"Oh." She mumbles sitting down. "At least I got the guys attention" looking over to you smiling.<br>"Well done dork." You laugh jumping up ready to run away knowing she's gonna chase you for calling her a dork. And just like you predicted she jumps up pulling Snowball who seems to have fallen asleep and tries to chase you.  
>"Hey! No fair, you got a head start and I have a sleeping dog. " She yells after you as you start to run away.<br>You stop running but continue to walk at a fast pace to keep ahead but Buddy thinks you're having a race with him and continues running. You can't keep up with him and you trip over and the lead goes flying out of your hand. He finds a bird and decides to chase it leaving you lying on the path.

"Hey, are you okay?" you hear a guy ask looking up to see that it's Number 13, the guy you _thought_ was cute.  
>"Uhh, umm yeah. I just tripped. " You manage to say.<br>He offers you his hand, you take it and he pulls you up.  
>"Matty, are you okay?" you hear Jaz ask running up to you.<br>"Yeah, i'm fine. But Buddy ran off, I don't know where though."  
>"Stay here, I'll be right back." She says giving you the lead for Snowball and running away to look for Buddy.<p>

"I'm Carlos, by the way." He says looking at you smiling. You look up into his dark brown eyes as he is only a couple of inches taller than you. _My hair looks like a mess_. You think to yourself as you're looking into his eyes.  
>"Hey, i found Bud-"Jaz starts "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asks watching the two of you.<br>"No, not really" you say turning around to face her.  
>"We should get going, we still have to go shopping" Jaz says rocking back and forward on her feet.<br>"Yeah, let's go. It was nice meeting you Carlos" you say turning back around to face him.  
>"Y-yeah nice meeting you too.. Umm.. "<br>"Matty" you say with a smile.  
>"Nice meeting you Matty " Carlos says staring at you.<br>"See ya!" you say waving as you pull on the lead to wake up Snowball.  
>When Snowball gets up you start to walk in the direction of home turning around once to look at Carlos, to see he's already back on the field playing hockey like nothing even happened.<p>

You look to Jaz and say "He's not what i thought he'd be like." Jaz nods in agreement and you carry on walking in silence.


	3. Eyes like an angel : 3

_This chapter is weird. I was writing it late at night and i can't be bothered editing it 'cause x factor is on. So, yeah. I don't really know what to write about, but i'll just keep writing until i get bored. Haha, c:_

Everywhere you go in town, guys remind you of him. His smile. His eyes. The way he walks and his style. EVERYTHING reminds you of him. You think to yourself '_What would Jaz say if you tried to find him again? Would she be angry? Or happy that you're finally in love with someone?' _You look over to her to see what she's looking at. Shoes. Every time you go shopping Jasmine buys a new pair of shoes and you buy clothes. It's just how it is. You end up swapping items anyway. Every time you pick up a new piece of clothing you end up thinking '_Would Carlos find me attractive in this?" _ You shake your head and put it back.  
>"Why are you shaking your head? It would look cool on you" Jasmine says looking over to you from by the shoes slowly making her way over towards you.<br>"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right".  
>"Well, let me help!" she says. "You know i love picking clothes for you".<br>"I don't know where I'd be without you; you basically pick all of my clothes."  
>She picks up the top that you had before and puts it up to you, "I reckon this would go with that skirt up there" pointing to the mannequin on the shelf above, "If only i could find it." She mumbles walking away leaving you standing there like a dick.<br>"Dude, help me find it!" she says turning back around to see you just standing there.  
>"Y-yeah okay" you manage to say realising you were day dreaming. About Carlos. Why? '<em>He's not the right guy for me' <em>You think to yourself. '_Whatever! You're falling in love with him'_ You reply. '_Shut up! ´ You_ end the fight and walk towards where Jaz is.  
>"You've gone all weird since you met that guy in the park, you sure you aren't thinking second thoughts about him?" You have no idea.<br>"No." You lie.  
>"Good 'cause we need to focus on clothes for you. Not him." she says handing you a pile of clothes to go try on. A blue dress with a brown belt, a black cardi and some heels to finish the look. You had to admit when you tried them on together you looked amazing. The dress made your eyes seem brighter and your hair seems to fall perfectly over your shoulders. Bad hair days happened a lot for you. Basically every day, but today you loved your hair. Maybe it was just the clothes or maybe it's because you couldn't stop thinking about Carlos. Although you said it out loud '<em>He's not what i<em> _thought he'd be like' _your mind was changing. Was it normal to be falling in love with someone that you'd hardly talked too? Someone that you've hung out with for five minutes and don't have any contact details only his name. Carlos. It keeps repeating in your mind. His cheesy smile, his soft brown eyes, his mellow voice, his muscles. All perfect.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and now saw imperfections. Your long black hair no longer fell perfectly over your shoulders; your green eyes seemed dull, your smile just didn't seem to go right. You always had the perfect body shape that others would die for. That was your one perfection that made you smile. Maybe that's why the dress falls perfectly on you. You shake your head and turn around to the door to stop thinking about everything. You open the door and see Jaz walk towards you.  
>"WOW! You look amazing! We're definitely getting this." She says with a big grin.<br>"Sure!" you say back getting pushed back into the changing room with another set of clothes.  
>"You know one day you're going to pay for making me try on so many clothes" you say to Jaz hoping she's still hanging around. You hear her laugh and say 'whatever' walking away probably to look at shoes.<p>

You end up buying 3 tops, a skirt, a dress, a pair of heels and a belt. It was a good day. You walk out of the shop and turn left towards the ice cream shop. Every time you've been to town with Jasmine you end the day by going to the ice cream shop. You get the same ice cream every time. A single scoop Chocolate with sprinkles. Jasmine gets a double scoop with Banana and Lime flavour.

You buy your ice cream and take a seat by the window looking out over the town pools. As you take a seat you pull out your phone to see 4 missed messages. You open the first one to see it's from Damien.

'_Gone out, be back later.'  
><em>You don't bother replying but check the next message.  
>'<em>Going out tonight, Damien will be looking after you; don't get up to any trouble. Food money on bench for pizza. One each. A friend can stay.'<br>_You read the last bit and look up towards Jasmine "Wanna stay the night? Mums going out and Damien has to look after me. Pizza for dinner."  
>"Yeah, sure. I'll just tell mum. Maybe we could have a party? Invite some boys from the park" she says looking out the window on the last bit.<br>"Which boys?" you ask confused.  
>"You know, number 4, number 13. And some of their friends. We could invite some of our friends over too."<br>"Sounds like a plan!" you say not looking back up but checking your next message. It's from twitter. '_TheCarlosPena Great game of hockey today! Was fun.' _ You smile and move on to the next message to see it's from a unknown number.  
>'<em>Hey , i asked around and got your number. I hope your okay. We should hang out sometime. :)'<br>_You reply '_Umm, who's this?'  
><em>You half listen to Jasmine talk about something that happened at school the other day.  
>"Hey, hey!" You hear Jaz say waving in your face "Are you even listening to me?"<br>"Uhh, no. I zoned out. Sorry" you mumble. You can see she's angry at you but all you're focusing on is the random text you got. You listen to Jaz start her story all over again this time making sure you don't zone out. When your phone buzzes you pick it up see the message is from the unknown number. One word reply '_Carlos'. _


End file.
